


Indulgence

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian Andrews indulges at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://teagueful.livejournal.com/31002.html?thread=8316698#t8316698) on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme:  
>  _I am a simple anon with simple tastes._
> 
> _Adrian Andrews and a vibrator._
> 
> _That's all I ask._

One of the few advantages to working yourself ragged was that, at the end of the day, you knew you were all alone in the office. 

And there was nothing better at the end of the day than some…alone time.

Adrian tried her best, now that she was on her own. She had even denied herself the first stirrings of new love until she could get herself back on her own two feet. Now, she was just being too shy to confess. 

At least, in real life she was.

She curled back in her chair and thought of that person’s face. The warm smiles aimed at her. Those soft hands (she’d shaken that person’s hand once). That person’s strength.

It made her feel all warm and gooey inside, just thinking about that person.

In her mind, that person was sitting there, in the room with her, smiling at her. That person wanted to kiss her. Her lips parted in the air, and her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. She moved a soft finger along them, pretending the pressure was that person’s mouth. She was getting hot at the thought.

That person would be talking to her, holding her, telling her everything was all right. More than that, though… Adrian blushed, even at her own thoughts. More than that, that person’s hands would be touching her.

She caressed her cheek, her throat, slowly moving down to cup her own breast through the soft material of her blouse, imagining someone else’s hands were there. Her legs parted, one over each leg of the chair, and she shyly pressed her other hand down there, just feeling the moist heat. It was her fantasy. She could go as fast as she wanted. 

Her palm brushed over her sweet spot and she groaned, squeezing her breast roughly, pinching the stiffening nipple. It sent warm waves through her body, making it throb. She brushed between her legs again. Usually, she would take her time, savor it. But just the thought of that person made her ache. She imagined that person watching her, urging her on, and reached under her desk for her purse.

Naughty girl, that person whispered to her as she pulled out her special, secret toy. The plastic was soft along the edges, but stiff inside. She flipped the button on, and it began to hum in her hands. 

She undid the buttons on her blouse, letting her soft breasts free. She rolled down her stockings and panties, hiking up her skirt around her waist, just indulging in it, the decadence. At home, later, after a warm shower, she could lay out on her bedspread, naked, and indulge slowly. Right now, though, she wanted some action.

She gently traced the lips of her sex with the blunt tip, no longer humming. No, that was for later. She parted them, barely pressing the toy to her moist hole. The opening was one of her favorite moments…just letting her muscles relax, letting the warm wetness of her arousal envelope that hard thing. Slowly, she began to push it inwards, feeling her body twist around it, opening to accept it in. 

She imagines it was that person, grasping and twisting the hard toy, filling her up with it…and then it was in. 

So good, rubbing against her sensitive walls, filling her. She lets out a soft groan, and then, a scream as she flips it on. Her feet buckle and brace against the chair as it noisily hums inside her. The sound in itself is arousing — the hum of the vibrator, the wet noises as it vibrates inside her, her own gasping breaths. 

She moves it around inside her, looking for sensitive spots, finding them, digging the toy into sensitive nerves until they scream. It doesn’t last long.

But it is beautiful, nonetheless.

She calls out that person’s name without realizing it. 

As she cleans up, she is too happy to notice that her door is slightly ajar. She doesn’t know how if anyone, was out there, what they might have seen, or how it might have affected them.

So the next day, when that person calls her over, it is nothing but surprise on her features. Surprise and happiness.


End file.
